Operation: DIVINE SON
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:10px;" class="black"| Operation: DIVINE SON, also known as the Greece Campaign, was an attempt by the UNSC to lift the occupation of the Hellenic Republic during the . Background and History Shortly after the departed from Earth on October 20, fleets under the command of the arrived to continue the conquest of Earth and the excavation of the . Soon, the rest of the Covenant also learned the location of Earth’s homeworld and dispatched additional fleets on the following day. One of these fleets was the Fleet of Ascendant Purpose, which was tasked by the High Council to set up a foothold for the Covenant on Earth’s surface from which the excavation of the Portal could be more easily defended from human intervention and invasions of other human territories could be more swiftly carried out. The fleet chose the Hellenic Republic as its target, primarily because it was more easily accessible than other territories due to a gap in the line of Earth’s . The Covenant invasion of Greece drew inspiration from the invasion strategy initially employed by the Covenant during the – the initial invasion force was deployed through a and several cloaked , which covertly set up sensors- and communications-jamming equipment to confuse local UNSC forces and hide their activities, including construction of and . The spires later enabled additional Covenant forces to be transported into the region, which proceeded to quietly conquer more and more territory, until more than half of the Hellenic Republic was under Covenant occupation by October 23. In response, devised a counterattack – christened “Operation: DIVINE SON” (as part of a theme with the similar operations HOLY FATHER and ETERNAL SPIRIT on other continents). The operation was initiated on the night between the 22nd and the 23rd with a three-pronged assault – a out of Italy attacking from the west, and units assaulting from the southeast, and Army forces from Bulgaria invading from the northeast. The assaults failed horribly, in no small part due to the Covenant having successfully transported several capital ships to the region and kept them hidden from UNSC sensors. In the days that followed, what remained of Greece was quickly conquered, though the remnants of the overwhelmed UNSC forces in the country chose to form a resistance against the Covenant occupation rather than withdraw, realizing how important the territory was to the Covenant’s plans. Unfortunately, the resistance faced many difficulties, including with communications – strategically placed jamming devices throughout the country preventing long-range COMs, with corvettes equipped with additional devices before patrolling the skies of the region making even short-range COMs oftentimes unreliable. The UNSC forces’ situation improved on the 27th, however, when the SPARTAN-II Class III Team Crimson, used an ONI freighter's slipspace generator as a makeshift "slipspace bomb" to destroy several corvettes patrolling the skies of the Thessaly Periphery, where most of the UNSC's remaining forces had holed up. Destroying the corvettes gave the human resistance an opening to seek out and reconnect with other enclaves of UNSC troops throughout Greece and begin waging a more active campaign against the Covenant. Mission Files Stage One (October 21 - October 27) October 21 October 22 October 24 October 25 Stage Two (October 27 - November 5) October 27 Stage Three (November 5 - November 7) Related Pages Internal *RP:Dwindling Flame *Ares Logs *Laszlo-108 *Rachel-343 *Jane-B337 *Hào-B296 *Roger-341 *Mica-311 *Sienna Team *Winter Team *Crimson Team *Atsu 'Hidal *Isto 'Vadum *Covenant Battle Calendar (Matt-256) External * * *''Hellenic Republic'' on Wikipedia